Deaths Shadow: Rise Of The Shi No Te
by Mcgigins flibbertygibbet
Summary: Rated t. Very different to true strength. I dont own Naruto. no pairings. I have changed the name from true strength v 2 as i realise that it is a compleatly different story
1. Chapter 1

Story 1 Chapter 1

Hey guys here with the revise version of my story there will be a lot of differences so don't expect it to be similar. Enjoy.

10th of October

"Look at them Minato aren't they beautiful" the pale redhead lying in the bed said to her husband cradling two newborns. This was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, renowned for her beauty, temper and efficiency with a blade. The two newborns in her arms were natsuki and menma. Menma had his fathers tanned skin and bright blue eyes but had a lighter shade of his mothers red hair. Natsumi was a carbon copy of there father who was stood next to them. Minato Namikaze held the oldest of the triplets, Naruto Namikaze he was a carbon copy of his mother with his pale skin, grey eyes and blood red hair. They are Kushi-Chan. He said blissfully as he looked down at his oldest child fondly as he trapped his finger in his small hand.

However in the elemental nations such moments of peace were rare and fleeting. This was no exception.

"Hokage -Sama the kyuubi is almost at the gate." Burst in an anbu with a dog mask. A sigh escaped the young hokages and new fathers lips. "I'm sorry Kushi-Chan, please take care of the children." He said to his wife before taking the younger triplets from his wife who although reluctant, was still to weak to fight."Let's go." He said before vanishing in a flash.

Outside the North gate.

"Summoning jutsu" The Hokage shouted slamming his hands on the ground. Beneath him appeared a gargantuan orange and red toad wearing a blue coat and a large knife on his side. "Bunta hold him down so I can summon the shinigami." Minato shouted to the giant toad "you got it" he said grappling the mass of chakra. "Thanks old frie-" Minato began before he was knocked out with a swift chop to the neck.

Behind him was the third hokage in his battle gear."I'm sorry but you are still needed as a leader and a father. Succeed where I failed." He said a stray tear falling from his eyes. He then went through the massive chain of hand signs.

"Fuinjutsu reaper death seal." The shinigami appeared behinf the retired hand ripped through the old man into the kyuubi. Gambunta jumped away just in time and dispelled.

The shinigami ripped the chairs demon in two sealing the yin in Natsumi and the yang in Menma. A smirk came to the old mans face hearing the beasts furious cry. Then he fell closing his eyes for a final time. The Shinigami looked at the triplets, specifically at Naruto.

"I don't know what you are planning sister but he can not go through the world alone. He will suffer many hardships,and he needs someone to help him. SHI" the shinigami called telepathically. A black orb appeared in front of the shinigami before morphing into a shadowy figure in the shape of a man.

"Your wish sir" the apparition said. Teach him in your styles I have given him your abilities but he will need training. Don't worry I will send what he will need when necessary. Don't contact him straight away though only when he needs it.

"Yes master" the man said turning back into the orb and shooting towards the child. On his hand a skull tatoo was formed before disappearing. With that the shinigami also vanished.

Not long after Minato awoke. Seeing the thirds body he new exactly what happened. It was at this moment she the anbu burst through the forests. "Prepare a funeral." He said collecting his children and leaving to find his wife.

A few months less than five years later

"Daddy look what I can do." A young boy of 4 shouted as he held a leaf on his head for five seconds before it launched off. A little girl cheered in the background. "Well done Menma you two will be super strong ninjas in no time." He said with a smile on his face his wife nodded. This looked like the perfect family but that was not the case.

Up in a window of the second floor two gray eyes peered at the family. Filled with loneliness and sadness. He saw his family coming in for a short break from the 'super cool ninja training' as he called it. 'Maybe if I asked them they would let me join.' He thought.

With that encouraging thought he bolted down the stairs to his family. "Dad" he said sheppishly " Can you train me with Menma and Natsuki.", "No Naruto they have the kyuubi sealed in them they need it more then you do. You will be trained at the academy.", " but that's not fai " SLAP.

Kushina slapped naruto across the face. "Don't talk back to your father go to your room you can't leave until we call you down for dinner. Come on Natsuki Menma." Minato and Kushina went outside. " See not even mom and dad love you," Menma said."But who would you're such a creep. Your probably not even related to us." Natsuki followed". " Yeah no way we would be related to such a creep." And with that the two left leaving Naruto with tears in his eyes. He quickly bolted to his room and locked his door. Letting the tears fall.

"I will not allow my successor cry like a baby." A man said. Naruto didn't know where the voice came from but suddenly he fell asleep.

When Naruto awoke he was in a beautiful grass field with the black sky empty save for the full moon in the center. For some reason he couldn't explain he felt at peace here, not that he knew where here was. But still he felt at peace like his problems wear being washed away by a tranquil river.

"Beautiful isn't it". Naruto heard from behind him. He turned around and saw a man with pale skin and grey eyes like his own but he had dark purple hair covering his right eye and going down to his chin.(Madaras but shorter).

He was tall maybe 6'7" with a lean but muscular build and his face was a perfect image of neutrality. He wore a black robe with a peaked hood that was down (assassins creed but closed) a skull wask at his waist, qnd black combats tucked into his black steel toe capped boots.

"Hard to believe that this was created by one as young as yourself."

"What do you mean created where am I, and who are you" Naruto asked scared of the man in front of him. " well to answer your first question I must answer your second beforehand," the stranger started. " we are in your mindscape a plane created from the owners characteristics, take yours for example a calm serenity not usually found in one so young. But hidden behind it is a destructive power of untold proportions. It is incredibly similar to my own when I was living and as for myself"... "You may refer to me as Shi right hand of the Shinigami and you..." He continued with his perfectly monotonous voice ," are my successor, "I will train you in all my abilities and how I fight" Here he stood up again. "So how about it."

"Hell Yeah" Naruto shouted before being hot on the back of the head. " lesson one discipline."

Naruto awoke a few hours later when he overheard what sounded like joyous conversation. He snuck out of his room and sneakily looked down the stairs. Here he saw his family eating without him. The didn't call for him after all. He felt his stomach grumble lightly before he saw what was on the table. Ramen. He lost his appetite immediately he hated ramen. He preferred sweet and spicy foods like sushi and wasabi or dango.

3 months later 10th October 9:00

Naruto did not find it surprising when no one noticed his change in personality, nor the fact he had taken to covering everything but his eyes with a bandana and facemask, well everyone other then that odd man in a weasel mask he new to be anbu, but he was of no importance just someone he saw guarding one of his 'siblings' though referring to them as such was getting harder with every . Sure the insults no longer had the sting they once had but he new no one who cared for him would treat him in such a way.

The first three months with Shi had been boring but worthwhile the calmness and discipline came easily to him,as if the overexcited ball of happiness was but an involuntary mask that was shattered by Shi's arrival, afterwards he was just taught calligraphy and how to speak fluently and correctly. He soaked it up like a sponge. Though his inner reflections were broken by the bow familiar monotonous voice of Shi 'I believe it is time for you to get back in time for the party'

Naruto groaned internally and made his way to the U-N residence. As the party raged inside with the two youngest siblings of the Minato and Kushina playing with the clan heirs and getting presents of various nature like practice equipment and summoning scrolls from the two loyal sannin the toad contract for menma and the slug contract for Natsuki. No one noticed Naruto stood outside looking at the night sky. "I don't believe you have a present yet" said a voice from behind him. To his credit he didn't jump. "Your brother and sister were just given summoning contracts i thought i would just level the playing field". He trough him a contract with the kanji of raven on it, along with a sealing scroll. " I found it along with my personal crow contract on a mission so i never needed them better you have it then me. Naruto nodded, tucking them away in his jacket. "You plan to leave don't you" This brought a reaction out of Naruto. His eyes widening in suprise."Go tonight" Naruto stared at him. "I have checked and the security at the north gate is lax. You better have a good plan to get out though, by the way the second scroll has some clothing with any symbols on it. It should make it easier to get away." And with that Itachi entered the house again.

Naruto stood still for a minute before bolting out of the family estate the security seals had been temporarily disabled for the party guests to enter so he got out of the estate easily and made his way to the North gate. About half way there he heard the voice of Shi in his mind "turn into this alley way." He did so stopping as it was a dead end. " why did i have to go down here. The Uchiha said the security was lax. "Yes but you aren't capable of even fighting a genin." This would have annoyed Naruto if he didn't know it was completely true. "I'm going to temporarily unlock one of your gifts and use my power to take you somewhere safe far from here. I'm warning you the pain will be unbearable and you will be confined to your mindscape for at least a week." Suddenly flame like shadows enveloped Naruto as he disappeared from Konoha not to return for a long time.

Back at the Party.

Itachi stood behind his mother and father as Minato calmed everyone down. "Excuse me and my wife hage decided to name menma heir to the Namikaze clan and Natsuki heir to the Uzumaki clan happy birthday." Itachi let out a sigh of relief internally. "Thank god the kid didn't here that or who knows what could have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 1 Chapter 2

Naruto opened his eyes to the beautiful night sky of his mindsctwo. "Why am i here." He questioned eyes not wandering from the full moon directly above him.

"I told you it would be painful your body will be out for two weeks. That gives us two months to train." Naruto got up realising he was a lot taller then he remembered being. He looked at shi confused. "I made it so that your at the height and physical fitness you should roughly be at 13. Which is quite tall." Naruto stood at an impossible 5'8" for a 13 year old yet there he was.

"The first two weeks will be spent learning about every country. The rest will be spent teaching you how to fight with your weapon." This made Naruto excited until shi just stared at him causing him to calm down,looking embarrassed about his childish actions. "Since we are in your mindscape you wont need to sleep, sk lets get started. We will start off talking about the five great ninja villages iwa..."

Time skip

The past to weeks had been incredibly long Shi talked for 20 hours before giving him an hour to teach him about his abilities and unlocking them. Safe to say he had unlocked ahoth of them however shi would not train him in them for a while.

Then it was 20 more hours of study.

However he soaked up the information like a sponge he new what every village from snow to kKonoha. He new recent evens. he learned about the great wars and the fall of uzu he learnt everything.

Now it came to the part he was looking forward to. Naruto now comes to weapon training like me your weapon will be a scythe however it will be different from my own. He held out a gloved hand and a scythe seemingly made out of bone appeared in his hand the long handle seemed to be just a spine. It connected to a human skull with glowing purple eyes and a black blade sticking out the back . It was a cool but gruesome weapon. To summon your weapon call upon the dark chakra inside of you. Let it take form do not force it.

Naruto did as he was told reaching towards the dark chakra letting it flow to his outstreached hand when he opened his eyes he saw a straight but twisted length of black iron attached to a black dragon head with its jaws wide open sticking between them was a blade similar to Shi but instead of one straight blade it jutted of leaving the job of the weapon serrated and deadly looking.

"Well done. People like you and me all wear the same outfit as there is only one with the dark chakra of the shinigami

Alive at a time. Though there could be centuries between ones death and the next ones birth. But we each have two unique items one is our weapons and the other is our masks. He said holding up his black ram skull mask. You have to get this custom made in the world".

"Anyway i believe it time for training."

Almost six weeks later.

We see Naruto wearing the same outfit as shi clashing with Shi scythe to scythe. He was aggressive flowing through the stances delivering blow after blow. Which shi was blocking with ease. Until he held his hand up. "You have made amazing progress In just six weeks however you will be waking up soon. Your clothes that will grow as you do will be waiting for you and your scythe will be in the storage seal on your glove."

"Thank you for everything sensei" He said in a monotone voice however his eyes portrayed everything. He was sad his mentor would be leaving him. "Don't be sad Naruto this was going to happen." You will find a scroll with your dark chakra however the firestorm (Renamed it) is your bloodline that i cant help you with. Look at that summoning scroll before heading to the land of snow for that voice altering device and your mask."

Just as Shi was fading away he gave Naruto a small smile. The first expression that Naruto had ever seen the man express. He let a single tear crawl down his cheek as he closed his eyes when he opened them again he was in a cave. He quickly got dressed. Sealing the scroll into one of his jackets many storage seals. He was wearing a closed black Jacket with a peaked hood. His blood red hair he pulled into a sort man pony (Like hanzo from over watch). He also ware black Anbu style pants tucked into his black steel toe capped boots

Once fully dressed he realised how ridiculous he must look once again being the size of a five year old even though now he had the mentality of someone in there twenties.

He took the summoning scroll from where it lay on the ground. Reading the instruction he wrote his name in blood in the first column before performing the handsigns and molding his chakra. Slamming his hands on the ground the was a puff of smoke and a raven twice the size as normal appeared. "Ah i assume you are the one who summoned me boy." Naruto nodded. "Well we are meant to have a test for you but since you are our first summoner and i really cant be arsed lets just skip that shall we. I am razul leader of the raven summons and i accept you as out first summoner."

Meanwhile back konoha

No one noticed Narutos absence from the village except for Natsuki and Menma , who at this time where in Menmas room. talking about the missing Namikaze.

"Where do you think the failure went." Said the five year old Menma. "Who cares with that freak gone are family is so much better." His sistrer replied. "True with any luck he is dead in a ditch somew..."," Menma, Natsuki Lunch is ready." Kushina interrupted from below causing them to bolt down stairs there previous conversation lest unheard by all but the two of them.

Time Skip 6 1/2 months (8 months since leaving konoha.)

Naruto had been walking through the, apparently endless, plains of snow. And was about ready to collapse when he saw a worn down wooden cbin in the distance. Somewhat revitalised he picked up the pace. Walking fast as he was to cold to run. Being unused to the climate.

Eventually he made it to the door. Knocking he heard footsteps as an elderly man opened the door wearing a wierd pair of goggles that seemed to have various magnifying lenses. "What are you doing out here by yourself boy come in hurry." The old man said ushering him in. "Follow me to my workshop it is the only place where you can warm up quickly."

Naruto followed him into a stone room roughly half the size of the cabin. He saw tables littered with scrws and tools. And a massive box of wires. He also saw a decent sized forge. "Are you a smith mr.."," call me Daichi boy, and you" Naruto looked at him, " my names Naruto.". Daichi laughed "" Now thats a funny name. To answer your question i used to be the smith and leading engineer for the daimyo. Though that all change when Doto took over." He said spitting out the name with so much venom it shocked Naruto. " Me my wife and my son tried to flee but some of Doto's men stood in our way. Our son bought us time fighting them all off. As we ran i looked back seeing my son fight of four men on his own. When a sword ripped through his chest. It was doto." Naruto hung his head in sorrow for the man after a minute he calmed down."What about you. Why is a boy who cant be older than six doing in this wasteland alone."

"I guess i could be classified as a ronin as i am not a certified ninja but i am training on my own."

Naruto went on to talk about his life in Konoha and how he was mistreated."

The man nodded sullenly, understanding that the world was a cruel place. Not long after he lost his son he lost his wife to a heart attack. Leaving him alone. " You didn't answer the full question what are you doing in snow country." He asked watching the five year old quite literally face palm due to his forgetfulness. "I came here to have something made. And i know that snow country is the only place i could find someone capable." The old man raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be." Naruto described in detail what he wanted to be made and the old man grinned at the challenge. " Look no futher kid I will make it. It will take some time though. Naruto once again looked shocked before pulling out his .

However Daichi stopped him. "Can you cook?" Naruto nodded. " Kind of". "Then i will do it for two things. One you cook as i cant cook for shit" he said jovially. Naruto nodded "and the second". The mans face turned grim "When you are older and better trained you come back and free us from that pig doto.

Time skip october ninth.

"Naruto come here" Daichi Yelled. Naruto came into the workshop. Seiing him Daichi handed him the mask on his table. It was a hyper realistic human skull that was chromatic silver, "It is made so it can adjust slightly when your head grows as it wont grow much more. Also my own personal touch." He said pointing to the eyes. These will change depending on what kind of chakra you send through them." Naruto thanked the man. Before he noticed there where no straps. The old man seeing the confusion daichi told him to stay still and close his eyes. After he did so he pulled a piece of elasticated fabric over his head until it covered his neck telling him to open his eyes he looked straight into a mirror. Around his neck was a tight piece of fabric that covered his chin and the sides of his face just covering the ears. On his chin and across his jaw where metal plates and another two covered his ears. There was also band around his forehead going round his head under his short pony. With two metal plates on the front though it didn't look like a forehead protector.

"Now its about time you get going on your journey. However before you go." The man said leaving just to come back with a finely crafted box made out of a dark wood in his hands. He handed to Naruto who opened it finding two finely crafted black iron bracers with a dragon coiled around each."I made them for my son. I just finished them the day doto attacked and never got the chance to give them to him." He pointed to one of the bracers. "This one goes on your off hand. It has a sensor that causes a hidden blade to pop out when you bend your hand back." Naruto unclasped them putting the main one on his left hand. He did the hand movement causing a shiny blade to pop out and shot back in when his hand went lax.

Naruto bowed to the man before he was slapped around the back of the head. He looked up to see the man smiling. "I'm just glad they won't go to waste now go on." As Naruto left he clicked the mask onto the metal plates looking back at the man eyes glowing a mysterious dark purple. "Once again thank you." He said in a deep voice with a slight metalic tone. He pulled his hood up and disappeared into the cold winds.

Now onto Kumo for training in my lightning release.

* * *

 **Hey guys its me, i was kind of saddened by the lack of reviews last chapter and as a writer reviews are everything. If possible please leave a review thank you. If you have any questions i will try to answer them in the next chapter as long as it doesn't give too much away about the plot**


End file.
